


Flowers for Froggy

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, One Shot, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big the cat lives a simple life and has a simple mind. When Eggman gives him pills that boost his intelligence, life begins to change around him, including his thoughts on Eggman and Sonic. Based on Daniel Keye's Flowers for Algernon. Alternate telling of the Sonic Adventure storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Froggy

august 12 2031

my name is big. you spell that with a b and then a i and then a g. cat is easy to spell too. i like to fish with my pal froggy. hes my best frend. we like to fish down in mystik ruens. i got a lot of fish that day. a lot of fish means a lot to eat. i'm so happy wif what I kot.

Nukles came down to see me. i like nukles. hes nice to me. today he asked me if anyting was biting. but then i showed him all my fish. he was very sirprised,

i'm a good fisher. i know i am. i can catch a lot of fish. sonic showed up too. sonic thinks fishing is very boring. but i told him it's very reelacksing. he should do it sometime. running arund all the tyme cant be good for you. at least thats what my momma told me. i miss my momma sumtymes. i miss her because she died a long time ago, and sometimes i remeber her and I cri.

but then amy showed up. i like amy. shes very nice. she told me to keep a jurnal. and then she gav me one. that is so nice of her. i like amy. she is so nice.

but right now is my bed time, jurnal. i get up early every morneen to fish. i like to fish. its very reelacksing. i like froggy too. he is my best freend. i love froggy.

august 13 2031

today i went fishing. i always go fishing with my freend froggy. but today was weerd. i think i saw a robot. a robot is sumething metul that is a live. he told me he wanted froggy. but i said no he culd not take froggy. he is my best freend. but he sayed he had to do it becuz he wanted to pleeze docter eggman. i said whi. he said becuz he was the robots mastur. i dont like masturs. no one shuld hav masturs. they are meen. they push you arund. they tell you what to do. i sayed this robot shuldnt hav a mastur. i sayed the robot shuld do what it wants to do. he sayed whi. i sayed that masturs are meen. then sudenly the robot took my best freend froggy. i was so skared. i did not no what to do. i remeber then sudenly when i went home that froggy was my best freend and my onli best freend in the hole wide wurld. and I cri.

august 14 2031

today was weerd too jurnal. today i saw docter eggman. i was able to sneek in his liar and i fund him and i sayed weres froggy. he sayed he was aktually happi to see me. he sayed he wanted me in a new eckspurmint. i sayed what was that. he sayed he wanted to try something on me to make me smrt. i all ways wundered what it was like to be smrt jurnal. i think nukles is very smrt. i think sonic is too and amy. i wunder whi im not smrt. but eggman said he wud make me smrt if i gave him the kaos emruld. so i sayed i wud if he gav me bak froggy. and he did. i was so happi.

he sayed one of his robots was going to make me smrt and he wuld do sumething to my bran. im ecksited jurnal. he sayed i shuld sleep. good nite jurnal. mayb i will get smrt tomorrow.

august 15 2031

i took that pill that docter eggman gav me. i dont think it did anything jurnal. i dont feel any smrtr. but he sayed i culd not go bak home. he sayed that i had to stay for eckspermints. but he sayed he wuld giv me lots of bate to go fishing wif. i did needd mor wurms jurnal.

this robot namd gama tryed to teac me new things. like grammer. he sayed other than the peareod ther was the exkamation pont and qestin mark. and the coma!, all this is confuseing jurnal!, i do not no what these are!, and he sayed i was useing them rong this needs an exklamation pont! i wunder when im going to be smrtr jurnal. maybe one day i can be smrt like amy and tails and everyone else. i hop this pill works fur me jurnal. it just has to!

august 17 2031

i had to stay in docter eggman's place. at least he had a good bed. i like watching the view from the egg carrier sometimes. seeing the clouds as blue as the sea does make me homesick a little but i tell myself that i will come back to mystik ruins a little smarter. i still dont see much of a chang journal. but gama touht me some spelling and i think im getting a little better at it. maybe i am becuming smarter. maybe it just takes time. everything seems to take time, and its a lot like fishing. you have to be patent. and maybe this waiting will becum very relacksing. im also reading. what fun docter seuss is! i read theres a woket in my poket and i thot maybe once i becum smarter i will becum a poet. i will fish and make rhimes.

i am big

im not a tig

er but im

nice not like

some cats

i like to fish

i dont wish

to be rich

i just want to

fish with my

friend froggy

it might go like that journal. maybe i will get better once i get smarter.

August 18 2031

I learned about capitulisation. I have to make bigger letters for letters at the start of a senteance and my Is. I dont know why. Thats just how it is. Maybe the person who made grammer was very smart. Gamma told me if he made the rules of grammer he wouldnt change much, because it makes sense. For once something made sense to me journal. I want to read more about grammer. I want to read more. I want to become better at english. I never had anything like this since my papa taught me how to fish. But fishing is easy. English isnt.

I want to make a poem everyday too. I herd some writers like to write everyday and they get better at it. I would like to get better too. Im reading more Doctor Seuss because I like the poems in it. Today I read Oh the Places Youll Go. It was weerd, but I liked it. But I thought other than going back to Mystic Ruins I wouldnt like to go anywhere else. Because that is my home, and I heard from my mamma that is where the heart is. I wonder when I will find the heart in my home. But maybe I feel it, beating in the cabnets. I love my home and wouldnt change it for anything.

That would be good for a poem.

I would like to go

Somewhere nice sometimes

But when I was there

I learned

That home was where the heart was

Is it beating

In my chest

But the heart of the home

Is in the cabinets

And I said

I am happy here

August 20, 2031

Doctor Eggman decided to let me go for a while. But he said I could come back to learn more from Gamma and to take his pills. He gave me three of his pills to take while I was here. He seemed happy to take my emeruld. But I'm happy, journal. Because I actually feel myself getting smarter. What a mircle! When I was a kid everyone made fun of me for being so dumb. But what would happen if I saw them now? Maybe they would be nice to me. But I doubt it. Some people just have evil in their hearts. But Dr. Eggman seems to be nice, if he gave me a gift such as this. I actually have more passon in my life than just fishing. I like to read. He gave me a few books. He said he would give me tougher things to read. He gave me Hatchet and Where the Sidewalk Ends. And I really like the second book! I never knew you could make a poem look like it doesn't make sense but then it makes a point! One day I want to be able to write poems like that!

I saw Sonic too. He told me if I was going to fish today. But I said no I was going to go home and read. And he said I actually sound smarter now and he wondered if I was going to jam all those books in my brain. I told him no he was silly I was just going to read them. But then he saw the pills and asked where I got them from? I told him that Dr. Eggman wasn't a bad guy. Then he told me he was and that I shouldn't be with him anymore because he was going to destroy Station Square. But he was lying! He was lying to me! How could I say Eggman was evil when he gave me the ability to think! I told him he was wrong and he said, no you're wrong. Eggman wouldn't do this without giving him something. I told him I gave him the kaos emeruld.

He said what? really loud.

I said I wanted Froggy back.

And he told me I was stupid for believing him. But I know I wasn't journal! Sonic is the stupid one for not wanting to think! I usually don't say things like that because my momma said they were bad words but I told him he could go screw himself.

But he simply looked at me for a while then ran.

I guess he didn't want to be a part of the fight anymore. His loss.

Sonic

He claims he's fast

Wanting to throw Eggman

In the trash

Like a bloody yolk

That doesn't belong anywhere

But if he gave me

The gift of thinking

I believe him

In his goodness

He told me

I was stupid

I told him

He was stupid

And he ran

Like a chicken

With its head cut off

And maybe one day

He'll be

In the trash

August 21, 2031

I think my new favorite story is The Old Man and the Sea by Ernest Hemingway. I can relate to it so much. I barely have anything to eat here. I barely have any money. I fish and sometimes I don't catch anything. But Froggy is still there, watching me with eyes of friendliness. And that is why Froggy is my best friend.

But lately something has been wrong with him. I saw him puke things. He told me he wasn't feeling so well. He told me not to worry. But I still worry. Because when frogs get sick it's often fatal.

I cried when the old man caught that big fish but it got away in the end.

Stories don't make me that sad though. But I realize that I'm just filled with sadness.

Not only are these things around me are occurring, telling me that I'm making the wrong decisions and not thinking right for it, but I wonder about my existence sometimes.

I should be doing something more with my life. Not just fishing everyday eating my everyday meal of fish. I want to do more now. I want to obtain more knowledge. I want to tell stories as great as The Old Man and the Sea. Maybe even better.

I got myself a library card and decided to take the tram to Station Square. And I noticed I've been losing a few pounds while walking there and back. And I never thought I would find all that comfort with so many books there, so many things to absorb like a sponge. I borrowed many books and I want to get through with reading them. I actually love to read now. Such a gift to all of us when the creator, Solaris, said we could read about other people's lives, about other worlds, about fantasy and reality and meeting so many different people. I learned that reading is good for the soul. And many people there seemed to agree with me.

Amy came around the other day. I never knew how much she meant to me in the past. I don't know why I'm saying this, but I think Amy is beautiful, inside and out. Of course though, she has to be interested in that ADD-inflicted hedgehog. Not an imbecile like myself. But she actually said to me, "You changed Big. For the better. I never knew you liked reading so much."

I had enough money saved up for some coffee, so I told her if she would like to come with me to the café. Even if I don't really like coffee all that much, Amy said she would come.

"I'm a little stressed with running around lately. I destroyed that robot Zero that's been chasing me around. But I can't be there for too long, because I've been worried about…Sonic."

"Amy, what do you see in Sonic?" I asked.

"Well…he's courageous. He would do anything to make the world right. And with Dr. Eggman trying to collect the Chaos Emeralds, he's been running around here and there trying to put his plans to a stop. He's so heroic too…"

"He isn't interested in you though Amy. Can't you take a hint? Are you delusional? He loves running more than you! I don't see those same things in both Sonic and Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman gave me the gift of intelligence, and the world is so much more vivid now! I can feel these things that I've never felt before! Sonic? He's just a simpleton! Why don't you leave him?"

"Big, is that why you…sound so different? Because Dr. Eggman gave you those pills?"

I nodded.

"But I know he's doing this to get you on his side! All he wants to do is take over Station Square! He's really a cruel man! And please don't say those things about Sonic! I know they're not true!"

"But they are true!" I growled venomously. "Dr. Eggman is a genius for coming up with these pills! He could do so much for us…in fact, this is a breakthrough Amy! Remember how idiotic I sounded a week ago? Well, that's not me anymore, Amy! I'm different! Eggman should be praised for coming up with this ingenious invention! What is Sonic so concerned about anyways? What in Chaos' name does he know?"

Amy is so naïve, however. She still believes Sonic loves her. She still takes his coldness as romance he hid deep within himself. But Sonic must be an idiot for rejecting a wonderful girl like Amy, and I wanted to tell her that until she began to leave.

"He knows that Dr. Eggman is up to something. You may be smart now Big, but you seem to be blind. I'll talk about this with you in the café and try to convince you that those pills may be nothing but trouble. You don't know if there's a trap involved in all of this. Look at your friend Froggy. He's very sick."

"Don't bother now! I don't see what you all think so highly of that rodent, especially if he doesn't even want to spend time with you! You're the blind one, Amy! I simply gained my vision after taking these pills, and you aren't going to take that away from me!"

I could sense something in her eyes, like tears, as she slammed the door.

Sonic is even blinder than Amy. He's the coldest one of the bunch. They acted like he was a god or something. I could even sense Knuckles respected him, and I found it utterly absurd and sad. He doesn't even seem to care that much for Tails. Just running, like a fool with its head cut off.

And I knew I hated him. I was going to go back to the Egg Carrier tomorrow. Maybe I would kill him in front of everyone. And maybe Dr. Eggman would surely make this world a much better place, and maybe their lives would be better off without this rodent.

I was born

With eyes

Into a world where no one can see

They fumble like moles in the daylight

They don't realize of the one that will make them free

But they all gather around like sheep

Listening to what everyone seem to say

With no original thought or inkling

Of when night turns into day

Maybe I could give them eyes

So they could see

But they would only be attracted

To these wolves that look so pretty

And I can only watch as they die

One by one by one

Away from my sight

August 22nd, 2031

I was led back into the Egg Carrier by Gamma. Dr. Eggman said he was so proud of my improvements and my sudden fight to make his vision a reality. I said if I found that hedgehog anywhere around here, I would kill him, in front of everyone.

But journal, I would be afraid to say this but…I had a peculiar feeling about Eggman earlier. I knew about what he was doing to the god Chaos. I thought maybe he only struck a deal with him to help people. But Chaos was a behemoth, looking like some kind of amorphous insect, devoid of rational thought. He had six Chaos Emeralds inside of him. And I read about how these Chaos Emeralds made you so hungry with power, how your heart fills with greed except the most pure of them. And Chaos was a god, who only knew of rage about something that happened in the past. What was Eggman thinking he was toying with? This was a god! You don't make deals with them or keep them caged up like dogs. Maybe it was better that Chaos remained back in his temple, unaware of the pain that was inflicted on him like some sort of fetus to this world. And it terrified me to the core that maybe…Dr. Eggman had lost his mind. Was he was so desperate for power that he consulted with the gods to make his so-called empire that he said would help so many people? But Gamma seemed to know what he was doing, even he was a robot incapable of simple emotions, and I don't know why, but I trusted him too. Gamma was actually my teacher, and I could tell there was a soul in there, like some sort of ghost in the shell, that wanted to teach me all about this world. And I wanted to teach him too. I wanted to give him the gift of awareness, as he gave me the gift of intelligence.

Then there was an emergency siren, screaming that someone was infiltrating the deck. Gamma went to see who it was immediately, because his heart still belonged with Eggman. He was his god, after all.

It was Sonic. I was shocked to see him. He said he wanted to stop Eggman and stop this monster and nothing was going to stop him.

I wasn't sure what to think. I was beginning to have second thoughts about Eggman. Maybe Sonic was absolutely right about him, until he began to strike Gamma, thinking he was the enemy.

And this enraged me, to see him make Gamma's body splinter, punishing my teacher for only doing what he thought was right. And I wasn't going to have any of this.

I wouldn't be able to catch Sonic if it wasn't for him becoming confused that I was running towards him. I clenched him so tightly, constricting his airways, his face turning just as blue as himself. He couldn't fight back. I was too strong for him. But I thought I heard him squeak as much as his voice could muster. "S…s…stop, Big…I'm your…friend…"

"Gamma is my friend too, Sonic! You're nothing but a nuisance to all of us! Why don't you tell Amy you're not interested in her? Why don't you care more about your friends? How can you be so cruel to us, Sonic? How can you do this to my friends?"

Thunder roared and lightning streaked the sky. Rain began to pelt on all of us. This seemed to be such a dramatic scene. Gamma, lying there, so broken. My teacher, so broken. Sonic so close to death, ready to be broken too.

Then I heard a shrill, "Stop! Stop, all of you! Please!"

It was Amy, crying, her hair and dress drenched with rain, beating her fists on me to let go of Sonic. "Please Big! Please listen to us! Sonic is your friend! He never mistreated you back when you had a simple life! Please let him go! Please don't let him die!"

I thought then I had simply no choice but to free my grip.

Sonic gulped large gasps of air as he fell on the deck, unable to speak or yell at me on why I assaulted him. Gamma was glancing at us now, his metallic eyes watching the scene unfold before us. He said nothing.

Amy told us we were both in the wrong. Gamma was wrong for allowing such a crazy man such as Eggman to control him when she knew he had free will (she told me that he was indeed a ghost in the shell, as this bird that followed her…actually communicated to her that there was a bird inside him, that was his father, and his voice was becoming louder and he began to become more aware of himself despite that he was a robot serving Eggman.) and that Sonic was in the wrong for attacking Gamma. I knew simply apologizing to him wasn't going to change his opinion of me, but he seemed to shake off the whole situation as if nothing happened.

"You're a strange hedgehog, Sonic. If that happened to me, I would never forgive my assailant."

"I'm alive, right? You let go, right? That's all that matters, right here and now."

One day, that positivity was going to kill him, but maybe…Sonic really wasn't the fool in this whole conundrum. Maybe…he was the one who was right all along.

We forgave each other, and I began to distrust Eggman. He really seemed to be crazy, to talk a god into trying to deliver his dream. Because Knuckles came, and Tails came, and we saw that amorphous blob Chaos try to kill all of us, and Froggy, my best friend, was inside him, looking pale and extremely ill. He was now using my friend for his own gain, to help destroy this world, and I knew I wasn't going to stand for that.

And I knew after this fight, even if Dr. Eggman gave me intelligence, I was going to stop him at his game. All the pieces were beginning to surround him, and I knew he was only going to lose in utter defeat.

You let

Sleeping gods lie

Once they awaken from their hundred year slumber

Everything around you

Will soon die

You deceive and rule

Us all

When you barely know

The ghostly bird's call

You will fall, along with us

Along with the gods

Along with Persephone

Into Hades' lair

And only after our destruction

We would try to piece back together

Heaven's stair

August 24th, 2031

Everything that was so vivid is now becoming dull to my senses. I am losing ground. I can feel myself becoming dumber. I don't know what happened. I really don't. But apparently we lost everything. Both Eggman, and we…we all lost.

Station Square is in ruins due to this snake monster that used to been Chaos creating a flood and all these other horrible things. Typhoons, tornados…the city soon was in ruins, and I honestly don't know how many people died because of his rage. Sonic used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to stop him, and I learned his heart was pure to use them to their full power, to stop the monster. Chaos was back to normal, but Knuckles had to seal him inside the Master Emerald. Because his mind was so full of rage and fury, and there was nothing we could do to make him calm like he used to be. Chaos lost everything too I guess. He can no longer be a roaming god. He was trapped, in that emerald, forever. I heard about him becoming angry because Tikal was killed, along with many Chaos, when an echidna tribe didn't believe her stories about this god at all. Eggman learned his lesson though, to not toy with powers greater than his own and which that he cannot understand. I still don't trust him now, but at least he even knew he was in the wrong all this time.

Many people died, and we couldn't save them, however. A god could no longer live out in this world, and I am becoming dumber. My brain is shrinking. And worse of all, Froggy died. This illness that infected Froggy eventually invaded his system, and one day, he just stopped moving. I saw him with his lifeless eyes and legs, and I couldn't help but cry. Froggy was my best friend, journal. And so was Gamma. But Gamma killed himself. He put that gun to his head and shot himself several times. I will never see Froggy and Gamma again. And I know Sonic, Amy, and everyone else will never forgive me for what I did. I feel nothing but blackness in my heart and mind. I feel like the only light at the end of all this blackness is to jump out of the Egg Carrier and die. I don't know why I have these feelings journal, but I feel like this event is nothing short of a tragedy. And all I could think is that there is nothing but this blackness, and it's going through my eyes and I'm becoming so blind that the only way I can see is by death.

I cried. I couldn't do anything but cry. All these books are beginning to mean nothing to me anymore. I tried to read most of my books but I couldn't understand them. It was like they were in a different language. I fear losing so much, journal. I used to been so smart, and now slowly, everything is being taken away from me. I I am shrinking and becoming smaller in this world again. I know that I'll just go back to being stupid Big, the Big that I began to hate. He didn't understand and enjoyed the finer things in life. And I keep thinking that I could no longer go through life being this stupid. I told Amy I wanted to kill myself like Gamma did. There's nothing else left in my life I said. That I was becoming as insignificant as a grain of sand in this lone world. But she told me they all loved me and wanted me to stay here, and there were a few people like her that looked at each grain of sand and realized they all made this beautiful beach. But even through her very kind words, all I could do was shut myself in darkness and cry. Nothing speaks to me anymore, and I might as well let this darkness swallow me, because there really is nothing left for me journal. Nothing left.

Solaris, please make everything better. We all are suffering, and we are praying for forgiveness to what happened to Chaos. Please, spread light on this world with your wings.

August 27 2031

We tried to pick up the pieces. We had to clean up Station Square. Sonic told me it was a trajedi (and I agred) but there was really nothing he could do. He told me we were going to have a burial for Froggy and Gamma. He promised me as I held Froggy and he held my hand. And I now kno why Amy loves Sonic. He really is curageus. He really is heroic. He saved most of Station Square tho. He managed to comfort us when we all felt down. And I began to feel bettr.

Sonic said maybe he culd try to teach me things. He said maybe he wuld go fishing with me. I said I wuld like that.

Maybe only after you go to the bottom wuld you be able to fix things. I heard they were making new evrything when we tried to rebuild Station Square. And maybe I wuld become smart permenatly when Sonic teaches me things. I was going to go to the bottom. I was going to be dumb again. The pills wont help anymor. So I threw them away. They were only going to make my bran worse.

september 3 2031

we buryed froggy today. sonic gave him such beatuful flowrs. i dont no what their calld. i think lillys. they glowd that nite on froggys grave. it was a beatuful funiral. we buryed gama too. but amy told me his sol carryed on becuz he was a bird now. i wasnt sur if that was a metafur until i remeber that he was really a bird on the inside. he got to fly that day after bean trapd in that bodi. and i was happi.

the leaves are becuming orange. and red. and yello. he said fall was coming. fall is the best tyme to fish jurnal. i am going to be so happi.

amy remeberd that i wantd to see her at the café. but i sayed that if she came fishing with me and sonic and nukles and tails that i would be as happi as i was when i thot she was pretti.

september 5 2031

i am with all my frends fishing today. they sayed you are right big it is reelacksing. i cant read anymor. but sonic sayed he wuld try to mak me read agin. i likd reading while it lastd.

the birds are chirping. i wunder if those birds that gama was are here i askd amy. she sayed maybe. then she cot a fish. sonic sayed he culdnt catch anything. but then he cot a fish that was as big as that one in the old man and the sea that i remembrd reading. i helpd him carry it to the shor. and it was so big. bigger than me! and i said i wuld help him to a big dinnr, like a family.

i never felt this befour bak when froggy was my best frend. now i have mani best frends! amy, nucles, sonic, and tails! we talkd that nite and helpd ourselves to a big dinnr. and they sayed that maybe they wuld com here mor oftin. and i was so happi.

jurnal, i never felt so a live. i lookd bak at my old entrees and i culdnt read them. they had big wirds! i was so sirprised when i lernd a wile ago i was smrt. but sonic sayed that smrtness was sumething you werked at, not becum fast. so those things wer tuff but i like beeng wif sonic. he is my best freend.

and i lernd a frend is the best gift anyone can relly giv you.

i went to see my ded frend

and I lookd at his grave

ful of flowrs that shined

when the nite thrives

i thot everything was gon

everything the les of our sums

until I lerned my heart was still hear

beating like a drum

the heart is still in my home

still warm and repared

and now i hav frends

who love and care

i wunder where my othr frend gone

to the skies abuve

he is no longr in war

the crazie guy's chess pawn

but i am still here

my feet no longr shakng

and my bodi is still hear

no longr breaking

ash to ash

dust to dust

the sun is sinkng fast

we will run to the evening flower

until our bones are rust


End file.
